Too Early
by apin-chan
Summary: "Twelve. Langitnya memang berwarna jingga, atau ini hanya mataku?" "Langitnya selalu seperti ini, setiap hari. Kau hanya bangun terlalu pagi, Nine."


"Twelve. Langitnya memang berwarna jingga, atau ini hanya mataku?"

"Langitnya selalu seperti ini, setiap hari." jawab Twelve mendekati ranjang Nine yang terletak di sebelah jendela besar kamar mereka, yang tertutup korden putih tipis, namun ada beberapa lapis. "Kau hanya bangun terlalu pagi, Nine."

_**Terror of Resonance**__'s fanfiction_

.

' _**Too Early '**_

**.**

**WARN! **_OOC, Amateur, AU, M-rated maybe? etc._

.

_**a/n**__: dalam fic ini, tidak ada Lisa, ataupun Five. Twelve dan Nine merupakan manusia normal yang jenius semenjak mereka kabur dari- dari- anu. Itu lho- apasih namanya- uh, apin lupa/? Yaudah gitu lah. Lagian cerita ini juga cuma nyeritain Twelve sama Nine. So,_

_**please enjoy[]**_

"Kau hanya bangun terlalu pagi, Nine." lanjut Twelve sembari duduk di tepi ranjang Nine.

"Hari ini libur, 'kan?" tanya Nine tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit yang tampak sangat indah saat dia bangun kepagian. Twelve mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Iya. Apa rencanamu hari ini?"

Nine duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Ia mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin rencanaku akan melibatkanmu." katanya pada Twelve, langsung disambut dengan mata yang berbinar.

Namun, mata berbinar itu berubah menjadi mata yang berkaca-kaca saat menyadari sahabatnya itu saling menempelkan bibir mereka. Nine meraih tenguk Twelve untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Nine mulai menjilati bibir Twelve. Sedangkan Twelve yang tak tahu harus apa, hanya diam. Nine mulai meletakkan bibir atas Twelve diantara kedua bibirnya, kebudian menghisapnya. Membuat Nine melenguh pelan.

"N-Nine, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Twelve setelah Nine melepasnya. "Hm. Menjalankan rencana untuk hari ini?" jawab Nine terlihat seperti menimbang-nimbang.

Twelve mulai terbakar. "Rencana untuk mencuri ciuman pertamaku?!" tanyanya dengan suara yang mulai naik dan muka merah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Hei, kau bukan perempuan. Kenapa kau sensitif sekali, 'sih? Lagipula, rancanaku bukan untuk merebut first kiss mu."

"Lalu?"

"Keperjakaanmu."

"H-hei, Nine! Sejak kapan kau jadi mesum seperti ini?!"

"Dan sejak kapan kau jadi sensitif seperti ini?"

"Hei, jangan cob-"

Nine membungkam Twelve dengan bibirnya. Memberi Twelve lumatan-lumatan kecil yang menggelitik. Nine pun membasahi bibir keduanya. Akhirnya, Twelve juga berusaha melumat bibir Nine. Mencoba mengimbangi permainan Nine yang semakin cepat. Nine pun meremas pinggang Twelve pelan, membuat Twelve melenguh. Nine memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Twelve, lalu mendorong lidah lain yang ada didalam. Twelve juga berusaha mendorong lidah Nine agar segera keluar dari mulutnya. Namun saat lidah Nine sudah keluar, lidah itu malah melilit lidahnya, membuatnya tak sengaja membalas lilitannya. Nine terus menjahilinya, hingga ia tak sempat mengambil napas.

Nine mengangkat pinggang Twelve, agar Twelve berbaring di ranjangnya. Ciuman itu belum selesai. Nine masih setia menjahili isi mulut Twelve hingga Twelve benar-benar tak sempat bernapas. Nine pun menyudahi ciumannya, dan menatap Twelve yang sedang mencoba bernapas. Benang saliva terbentang diantara keduanya, sebelum akhirnya putus. "Aku mencintaimu, Twelve."

Selesai mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya, Twelve terkejut. "Tunggu. A-apa?"

Nine kembali menunduk, dan mengecup bibir Twelve beberapa kali. Wajah Twelve sudah merah padam, dan napasnya masih belum kembali normal.

"I love you. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Karena itu aku mengajakmu melarikan diri, delapan tahun yang lalu. Aku memang egois. Aku hanya ingin kau mencintaiku, bukan yang lain. Entahlah. Aku ingin disini hanya ada kau dan aku. Tapi sekarang, bersamamu sepanjang waktu mungkin sudah cukup. Aku—sepertinya tak harus mendapatkan cintamu. Membuatmu bahagia saja—mungkin sudah cukup bagiku. Bila aku memaksakan kau untuk menerima cintaku dan membalasnya, bila itu membuatmu tak bahagia, aku takkan melakukannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau senang, Twelve. I love you." katanya sambil mengusap pipi Twelve, tanpa menatapnya.

Twelve tersenyum. Ia meraih kedua pipi Nine, isyarat untuk menyuruhnya menatapnya. "Lakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan padaku. Aku bahagia, bila kau bahagia."

Nine tampak bingung dengan kalimat-kalimat Twelve barusan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Nine."

Nine menatap wajah merah—malu-malu itu terkejut. Ia tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja sahabatnya itu katakan. Lalu ia tersenyum. Ia menatap jam digital di nakas. "Aku biasanya baru akan bangun sekarang, 'kan?" Twelve juga ikut-ikutan menatap jam tersebut, dan mengangguk.

"Sekarang aku sudah benar-benar _bangun_." kata Nine dengan seringaian. Twelve bahkan memerlukan beberapa detik untuk mencerna kalimat sahabatnya barusan. Dan detik ke-sembilan, mukanya memerah malu. "A-apa aku harus membantumu?"

Seringaian Nine semakin merekah. Ia mengangguk. Anggukannya tampak lebih mantap dari biasanya, karena ia tak memakai kacamatanya. Nine menggesekkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras sekali pada kejantanan milik orang dibawahnya. Kalimat sebelumnya memang tidak efektif, tapi itulah yang terjadi. "K-kau sudah benar-benar bangun,—Ni-Ninehh-!"

Nine terkekeh kecil melihat orang dibawahnya sangat mudah terangsang. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Twelve, namun jari telunjuk Twelve menahan bibirnya. "T-tak ada ciuman dibibir!"

"Hahahahaha, baiklah."

Nine mulai melucuti atasan pajama Twelve sembari member kecupan ringan pada leher Twelve. Sedangkan Twelve tak tahu harus apa dengan tubuhnya yang terasa ringan.

Setelah terlepas, Nine melempar pajama Twelve asal. Ia mulai menjilati dada Twelve yang terasa manis. Lalu ia turun ke puting Twelve yang terlihat keras. Ia pun menjilatinya perlahan, membuat Twelve gemas sehingga Twelve mendorong kepala Nine agar lebih tenggelam di dadanya. Napas panas Nine membuatnya lebih geli.

Nine menjilat, menghisap, dan menarik benda keras didepannya dengan mulut. Sedangkan benda keras lainnya hanya ia mainkan dengan tangan, membuat pemilik benda itu membusurkan badannya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama menahan gejolak di bagian bawahnya, Nine segera melucuti sisa pajama Twelve, dan dirinya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan hanya udara yang melapisi tubuh mereka.

Nine segera menghadapkan dirinya dengan kejantanan Twelve. Bukan untuk menikmatinya, tapi untuk memasang sesuatu. Bom? Tentu saja bukan! Mereka bukan lagi teroris dalam cerita ini.

Twelve bertanya-tanya benda dingin apa yang Nine letakkan di kejantanannya yang panas. Balum selesai berpikir, dihadapannya sudah ada kejantanan keras yang tegak milik Nine. Tahu harus apa, Twelve memegang kejantanan itu—namun Nine menahan tangannya, dan mengikatnya dengan kepala ranjang. "N-Nine, apa maksudnya semua ini!?" tanyanya dengan wajah merah.

"Aku tak ingin tanganmu ikut campur. Sekarang, cepat _bantu_ aku seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi."

Tanpa didesak lebih jauh, Twelve melakukan apa yang Nine inginkan. Twelve memasukkan kejantanan Nine kedalam mulutnya dan memainkanlidahnya diujung kejantanan Nine. Nine menggeram nikmat.


End file.
